Audaea Dulce
Audaea Dulce is a Human born in Keremil, but feels as though she truly lived in Nilbud, Denaleri on Thrae. She is a learned master of Thaumaturgy related to protection and mind-alteration. Appearance She is a beautiful girl with lightly-freckled pale ivory skin and a curly mane of complementary strawberry-blonde curls that make her look like a doll. Her soft blue-grey eyes only add to the image. Audaea is likewise somewhat dainty, but has a rather large bust for her body size. On top of all of that, she has a love for wearing dresses, and she often dons her white Nilbud Academy dress adorned with the red tree of Nilbud in the center across her chest. She had one tattoo that has since been removed, but she retains the body art of the red tree of Nilbud along the left side of her rib-cage which reaches across her breast to branch over her heart. Personality and traits Audaea is all-around bubbly and kind, but that isn't too say that it's never obnoxious. Instead of becoming a cynic because of her dreary past, she would rather be outgoing all the time like a ray of sunshine. This has also led her to being a very forgiving person, and she tends not to judge people by their pasts, but the effort that they put into life in order to overcome obstacles. While she loves being around people, she also has a strange fear of being assassinated. Nevertheless, that has never stopped her from reaching out to complete strangers in order to help them along in their life journey. History As a child, Audaea lived a life restricted by the etiquette that she was forced to obey in the Dulce household. Her parents, Tomas and Liawyn, were wretched toward their children, and they did everything in their power to lead them away from freedoms that the world had to offer. Audaea was not an exception to the rule. Her life was a consistent monotony that comprised of breathing and studying in a preparatory school that her older siblings went to as well. The eldest two—Natriya and Reithek—had long since gone, and only Reiden still lived with her. Their only creative outlets were singing and writing, and through this they developed a strange affinity for Thaumaturgy. As they aged, they learned to control their gifts, but crudely. Even with unpolished skills, the control of the mind could go a long way. Together, they turned the life in the Dulce household around, and quickly so. The strict atmosphere was demolished and replaced with something that Audaea and Reiden had always dreamed of. However, as quickly as freedom came, freedom went. Things turned dark at her age of fourteen when Tomas, in a drunken rage, sought to strike Audaea. In order to protect Audaea, Reiden murdered their father by overloading his mind with a Thaumaturgical spell. The siblings attempted their escape, but only Audaea made it away from the family. To pay for living expenses, she did her best to find jobs as a nanny. Each occupation ended with termination because of her deemed inappropriate use of Thaumaturgy, but she couldn't resist the call of something so free. Managing to travel all the way to Nilbud, she discovered the academy there that they had for those who were gifted in Thaumaturgy, and her luck had again changed. Audaea applied, she plead her case, she displayed her talent, she received a grant, and she enrolled in the school. Her life was free and always how she felt she wanted, but with both the good and the bad. She fell into the wrong group and drunkenly acquired body art, discovered and become fond of a local deity named Demrya, found her true friends and where she belonged, passed the two-year mark and mastered both mind-altering and protection Thaumaturgy, and soberly acquired body art of a tree along her rib-cage that would forever signify her growth as a beautiful young woman. Zeta Serial Grey House Saga Equipment Talents and skills Mundane Combat Power Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Old Multiverse Category:Human Category:Formancer